


Morning Routine

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sparring, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: Every day since the Darkligher attacked, Harry has been training to get better at defending his precious Charmed Ones. Now that he's gone, he will have face his hardest challengers yet: love, passion, and Macy Vaughn.A Macy and Harry Sparring Smut Fic
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

It had started the morning after they had been relocated to Seattle. Harry cleaned up the debris in the attic left over from the assassin’s attack and sat on a ledge in his corner of the attic, somewhere between disbelief and fury. When the assassin first appeared, Harry had seen the strength in his movements and knew that the chance was only slight that he would be able to defeat him. But if the Charmed Ones got away, Harry was satisfied with sacrificing himself. 

But seeing the face of the assassin changed everything. Harry knew that his powers were almost pedestrian in the grand scheme of the magical community so being overpowered by some supernatural demon orc from hell was one thing. But to not be able to protect his Charmed Ones from an enemy wearing his face, that could not be tolerated. Privately, he swore that next time he and his darklighter came face to face, he would be the victor. 

While the girls had seen him studying, preparing and assisting like he always had, what they hadn’t seen was the change in his morning routine. He had cleared out an additional section of the attic and moved some of the throw rugs over the hardwood floors. Above him, he sanded down some of the cross beams in the attic to create splinter free handholds. Lastly, he fished out the training orbs he had used when he had first started working with Mel, Maggie and Macy and placed them within easy reach.

Every morning he trained at 5:00 am, well before the girls woke and early enough for him to shower and cook breakfast. What had started out a method to make him a better whitelighter, evolved into a routine that helped give him focus in the wild chaos that was their lives. Push-ups, crushes, lunges, pull-ups and the occasional yoga routine became his safe space. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the sense of purpose he got from teaching. Outside of “Harry, the whitelighter”, he had been “Harry, the women’s studies professor” which was a title outside of the magical community. It was small, but it was his and he had earned it. Now, it was all gone. This small gym in the attic was even less than that, but it did give him a small sense of control that he had been severely missing. 

After the first two weeks of strength and flexibility training, Harry decided it was time for combat training. He activated the training orb and found himself in a park wearing workout sweats. Taking the initiative, he started to run the trail before him. The day was overcast, like in mid-November, and the training orb has even added children playing. _Odd place for a fight_ , Harry thought. 

“Harry!” a kind voice called out. Harry turned to see Marisol Vera in her own workout gear and low ponytail jogging toward him. He froze. 

“Marisol? How --” 

She smiled at him and she jogged in place. 

“Hello to you too, Harry,” she joked.

Harry stayed frozen. Marisol rolled her eyes, “This is my attic.” 

“You can’t really be here,” he finally stuttered out. 

She sighed, “Of course not, but some part of your subconscious thought that you needed me.” 

“I’m here for combat training, to get stronger--” 

She tilted her head, “To protect my girls.” 

Harry let out a deep breath, “Yes.” 

“Then who better to train you than the one who protected them first?” 

“Fair, but I’m working on fighting without magic.” 

Marisol nodded, “Good skill. First lesson. Be aware of your surroundings.” 

“What?” Harry questioned a half second before Marisol winked out of existence and hard punch landed in his stomach. A tall masculine figure in all black stood before him. Harry slowly stood his full height. Before Harry could attack, a figure behind he grabbed his arms, restraining him. The first figure rained blow after blow on Harry’s body. 

“Come on, Harry,” Marisol called. She stood on the side of the action, watching with interest, but not interfering. 

“Help me,” he asked as he struggled to get free, taking the punches.

“No. This is an easy one, Harry. You have the training for this,” she said. 

“I Don’t!” he shouted in between blows. Finally, the figure swung a right hook at Harry’s face, snapping Harry’s face to the left. Marisol appeared right in his face. 

“James did,” she whispered and disappeared. 

The figure in front of him stepped back, somehow cocky in his bearing. He thought about his charges, each one strong her own way, but all would never let a black shadow beat them if they could help it. They would figure a way out and so would he. 

The figure came close again, winding up his fist to hit Harry in the face once more. Harry tensed up, providing an easy target, and dropped his head out of the way, letting the punch land on the figure behind him. The figure loosened its grip on Harry. Harry dropped low and elbowed it in the ribs. He kneed the figure in front of him in the groin and clasped his hands together and swung his hands like a club on the figure’s back. Swinging around, he punched the figure that held him once, twice, three times in the face, knocking him down with final blow. 

He breathed heavily as a single slow clap could be heard behind him. 

“Not bad, not bad,” Marisol said, “Not perfect, but not bad.” 

Marisol walked toward him as the defeated figures vanished. 

“Was there a purpose for that… ambush?” he asked, irritated.

“I told you, be aware of your surroundings… and to establish a baseline. You can fight Harry. You just need to remember how… and maybe get better,” she said and started running again, “Come on.” 

Frustrated, but oddly proud of himself, Harry followed, not sure what was next, but resolute in his drive to press on. 

Every morning after that, his training regiment intensified with this magical facsimile of Marisol playing coach to his Rocky Balboa. Multiple assailants, magical creatures, opponents bigger or faster or stronger than him, he fought them all, learning how to use his natural attributes to his advantage. Elements of Boxing, Karate, Aikido, Muay Thai and Jiu-jitsu all found its way into the styles of his opponents and after watching the blocks, attacks of each style, he incorporated some of that into his own. He knew he was no expert as Marisol reminded him, but he was getting better. 

So when he orbbed Macy and Mel to safety from his darklighter, he knew what he had to do. Macy had tried to stop him, said he was exhausted, and he was, but he had been training exhausted. He was ready for this. In defense of his home, his family, and if he was honest with himself, his own pride, he had to fight. 

But coming home successful after defeating the darklighter felt empty. Mel and Maggie were safe, but when he went to see Macy who ruminating in the dark, he couldn’t help, but feel like he had lost her already. Then she went on to list the qualities she seemed to admire in the monster that wore his face. His other half, supposedly. 

He woke up the following day, inspiration gone, but the habit was so ingrained that he worked out and activated the orb without much thought. Marisol appeared and looked at him curiously. 

“You don’t look good, Harry,” she said. 

Harry sighed, “Can we get on with it, please? Ninjas, Giants, Loch Ness monster, I’m ready for anything.” 

Marisol reached out to him and touched his face, “No, you’re not. You’re… heartbroken.” 

Harry shrugged, “You can’t break half of a heart.” 

“Oh, Harry. This isn’t going to work.” 

“What do you mean? Let’s go.” 

Marisol backed up, “I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean ‘You’re sorry’? You are hologram, let’s get to work!” Harry insisted. 

Marisol sighed, “I’m not the teacher you need anymore.” 

She vanished from his sight. 

“Marisol. Marisol!” he shouted, “Come on! Come on! Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!” 

“Harry?” Macy’s voice asked from the other side of the attic door, breaking in from the illusion of the park. 

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised and rushed to cup the orb, ending the simulation and returning the attic to this natural state. 

“May I come in?” she asked. 

Harry grabbed a towel and wiped the layer of sweat off of his face.

“Of course,” he said, still a little frazzled, but mostly ready for company. 

Macy walked in hesitant, dressed in a sports bra and leggings. 

“I heard shouting. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he said suddenly, “Just a hard workout.” 

Macy nodded her head, “I thought that might be it, but you’re usually quieter up here in the morning.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You know what I do in the morning?” 

“Of course. You are right above me. It’s been a little inspiring actually. It’s why I started kickboxing in the command center.”

“Kickboxing?” 

“Yeah,” she said, “I mean if the last year has taught me anything, it’s not that you never know when you are going to have to throw a punch.” 

Suddenly, Harry was hit with a flash of inspiration, “Why don’t you show me?”

“Huh?” Macy asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I am still your whitelighter after all. Part of my job is to train you. Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned? Maybe we can train together?”

Macy smiled and moved deeper into the attic, “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Harry train together.

Harry touched the training orb and the attic transformed into a training dojo. Macy stretched as she looked at her new surroundings. Her dual french braids swung as she moved from side to side. 

“Do you want me to... bow?” she asked as she turned, staring admiringly at Harry’s bare back as he changed into a fresh workout tee. 

“It’s customary in places like this,” he said, putting the shirt over his head. He turned to look at her. Macy quickly resumed stretching. 

“But it’s not required,” he finished. 

“Good. Good,” she replied, leaning into a stretch. 

“One more thing,” Harry added, “Shoes off.”

Macy looked at him with a question in her eyes. He smiled, “Trust me.” 

Macy took off her sneakers and socks, revealing her freshly manicured toes, “It’s Maggie’s fault.”

Harry shrugged, “Starlight Blue seems to be your color. Who am I to judge?” 

Macy let out a huff, “Can we get on the mat now?” 

“Yes. Let me see your stance,” he said and watched Macy get into position. Macy aimed her front foot at her target and, keeping her legs slightly bent and about shoulder width apart, made sure her back foot was secure and steady. With her guards up, she glared defiantly at an invisible opponent. Harry circled around her. He nudged her left shoulder once and then her right. Well balanced, she barely shifted her weight at his contact. 

“Good,” he said, “Can I see you jab?” 

Macy quickly punched the air at eye level and retraced. 

“Right hook,” Harry called out. Macy’s arm swung out with full control and came back to guard. 

Harry continued calling out attacks which Macy executed with perfection. 

“Cross. Upper Cut. Front Kick. Back Kick. Jab.”

Harry looked at her with a wide, satisfied smile. 

“Wow,” he said, clearly in awe. 

Macy put her guards down and smiled, “Not bad, right?” 

“Not bad at all.”

Macy lifted her chin at him, “Now let’s see you got, Greenwood.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

Macy tilted her head at him, “That’s because it is. On the mat. Let’s see your stance.” 

Harry smoothly put himself in position, he stance slightly wider than Macy’s to account for his height. Macy circled him like he did her, pushing his shoulder to see if she could push him off balance. 

“That isn’t going to work, Macy,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, whispering in his ear. She stroked a single finger down his shoulder. An internal shiver zinged through him, but Harry took a slow, centering breath, willing the sensation of Macy’s touch not to register on a primal level.

“That tickles,” he said simply. 

“I’ll remember that,” she said softly and backed up. 

“Jab. Cross. Jab. Body Shot,” she ordered and watched Harry execute those moves in rapid succession. 

“Uppercut. Right cross. Front kick!” 

Harry executed the last move on a yell that Macy felt through her bones. 

“Nice,” Macy said. 

Harry smiled, “Why don’t we try combinations? Have you worked on defense maneuvers yet?”

“Somewhat,” she said. 

They spent the next few minutes going over various attack and block combinations they had learned in their separate martial arts studies. Eventually, they come up with several combinations that worked for both of them, dances of sorts where they attacked and blocked or dodged each other’s punches, kicks and strikes.

Harry and Macy faced each other, bowed and got into position.

“I want to start slow,” Harry said with his guard hands up, “I’m going to come at you. Front punch, back punch, Front kick.” 

Macy nodded, “Block, block, side-step”

Then she shrugged, “Maybe a jab for good measure.” 

Harry smiled, “Don’t get cocky.”

Harry attacked and Macy blocked and dodged as they discussed. They switched who was the attacker and the defender several times to get the rhythm in their bones. The combinations got more and more elaborate as they added longer sequences. Macy and Harry fell comfortably in the rhythm of working together as they always did. Even in practicing something potentially lethal, the trust was so strong between them that neither one feared the other going too far and hurting the other. As the combinations got faster and more complicated, Macy got excited. 

“Let’s spar for real,” she suggested as they broke for water. 

Harry glanced over at her, “Macy, this has been great, but you don’t want to push too far, too fast.” 

“I’ve been training and so have you. I think we’ll be fine.” 

“I know you think so, but--” 

“What if we just tag each other? Nothing at full power, just tag for points” she suggested.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “You sound like you’ve done this before.” 

She shrugged, “I might have been bullied a lot in in middle school until my dad put me in Tae Kwon Do.” 

“Macy! All this time you made me thinking you were a novice,” he replied. 

Macy raised her hands in defense, “It stopped the minute I went to boarding school. I didn’t really fight again until I became a Charmed One.” 

Harry smiled, “I sincerely doubt that, Dr. Vaughn. I think I’ve always been a fighter.” 

Macy blushed just a little, “Nevertheless, until recently, I hadn’t thrown a punch in over 10 years so it feels new and familiar all at the same time.” 

“That I know all too well,” he replied and took a long drink of his water bottle. Macy tried and failed not to watch the muscles in his throat work as he downed the cooling liquid. 

“So,” Harry announced, bringing her back to the present, “How many ‘points’ does one get before they win the match?” 

“Ten,” she replied quickly, “Ten points.” 

Harry looked at her then, his face a mixture of excitement and mischief. It reminded her of the darklighter, but not as angry and cold, and it was also reminiscent of his enthusiasm over magic when they first met, but not as… harmless.

“Get your gear,” he said and dropped his voice slightly, “And let’s play.” 

\---------------------------------

With gloves and foot guards in place, Macy and Harry squared off. Looked directly into each others eyes, Macy gave the command. 

“Go!” she said. 

Harry immediately shifted his weight, firing off a side kick at Macy’s stomach. She side-stepped it and delivered a reverse round kick to Harry’s face. He leaned back to avoid it, showing off his flexibility and jumped back resuming his ready stance.

“What was that?!” Macy asked, incredulous. 

Harry smiled, staying light on his feed, “Can’t have you think I’m going easy on you.” 

Macy smiled wider, “Oh, it’s on!” 

They battled, each using their long legs to their advantage. Voluntarily breaking up after each point was landed, they dodged in and out of each others’ ranges. Macy landed points on Harry’s chest and a few jump punches to the head. She found that her blocks were pretty strong, but Harry was able to tag her as well with well placed kicks. Once, showing off again, he did a double kick with one hit to the chest and the head. She called a short break after that one. 

“Where are we?” he asked. 

Macy sighed, “You have 9. I have 7.” 

“Game point,” he said. 

“Maybe, I’ll have a come back,” she said. 

Harry looked at her, “I hope you do.” 

Macy launched a fierce attack which caused Harry to dodge a fury of jabs. In the middle of her attack, Macy had left herself open, and he was able to land the final punch.

“10,” he announced. 

Macy dropped her head and let out a frustrated groan, but smiled. Harry walked over to their water bottles and lifted her’s up. She nodded and took off her gloves. 

“That was fun,” he said and tossed the bottle to her. 

She caught it. “It was. It would be more fun if I won though.” 

“You can’t have everything,” he said and took off his shirt, towelling himself off. 

Macy just stared at the vision in front of her. Maybe it was the endorphins from the workout or the excitement from seeing Harry more physical than she every had before, but she began to think that maybe she could have everything. Maybe, in this moment, when both of their guards were down, they could finally do something about that... thing that had been between them for months. She just had to be bold enough to get it. She took a breath, and took a chance.

“One last thing, Harry.” 

“Um,” he said looking up, seemingly unaware of the lust-inducing picture he created. 

“Holds. I want to practice holds,” she said. 

Harry tossed his towel to the side and walked up to her, “Really?” 

“Yes,” she said, breathing a little deeper, “You know, bad guys seem to love to hold us, restrain us, choke us, so breaking those holds is important.” 

Harry knew that Macy was talking about the life and death situations that she and her sisters constantly faced, but something in the hitch of her breath, made him consider other ways those actions could be used as well. He moved into her personal space and walked around her. He then gently placed his hands on her elbows and glided them down her forearms until they circled around her wrists. He heard Macy’s sharp intake of breath as he pulled her arms behind her. 

“Did you mean like this?” he asked and saw the rise and fall of her chest as she got excited. 

Then he took one of his arms and wrapped it gently around her neck, pulling her back against his body. 

“Or like this?” 

Macy’s breath quickened. 

“Both,” she said and licked her lips, “And others.”

She turned her head, centimeters away from his face. 

“I need to be prepared. For anything.”

Harry’s arm loosened around her neck and transformed into a stroking finger along her cheek.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes, “Absolutely. I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

“Not even--” 

Macy turned in his grip. He let her go and she faced him full on. She placed both hands on his face. 

“Nothing,” she insisted. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with passion, intent and everything she has been holding back for months. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her deeper into him. Her hands stroked and rubbed the corded muscles along his arms and back as she kissed him and she thought, _What a way to start the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good stopping place... but I will attempt a smutty chapter if enough people want it. I have a background in martial arts, so establishing safety was important to me. Now that it has been established... well we have options. Thank you for all of your support!! .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Smut Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have read and support this fic so far. It's been kind of a wild ride. I'm hoping to truly bring this to a close tomorrow, before the mid-season finale airs.

_Poor, dutiful whitelighter, you’ll never be enough for her._

_That’s the problem, Harry. You always want things to be fair._

_That’s all I’m not now… pieces._

_You did the right thing, Harry_  
_I know. I always do._

Harry felt those thoughts swirl into this conscious, trying to remind him that he was not enough, would never be enough for the woman he held in his arms. He beat those thoughts down… with a club. He just wanted to feel Macy. He wanted to touch every inch of the exquisiteness that he saw everyday. He pulled Macy closer to him, letting the softness of her generous lips ignite his senses. Her lips parted, gently sweeping her tongue against his as she ran her hands across his body, leaving a trail of warmth in her wake.

He had to be closer to her. Had to be closer to the strength, beauty and passion that was his Macy. 

His hand stroked the bare skin between her sports bra and leggings as she ran her hands across his bare torso. The touch of her fingers made him ache, knowing that he could never have enough of her hands on his body. He kissed her across her chin down to her neck. 

“May I touch you?” he asked softly as explored her neck with his lips. 

Macy groaned, trying to get enough breath to speak, “You are touching me.”

Kneading her lower back, relaxing her muscles and revving her libido at the same time, he kissed the other side of neck, “More,” he clarified unnecessarily, “Can I touch more?” 

“Yes,” she answered and his lips latched onto her pulse point. She drew in a sharp breath. 

“You can touch me anywhere,” she replied in a feather light tone she didn’t recognize. 

His lips returned to hers as his warm hands moved up her body, questing and stroking along the way. Her nipples, hardened and pressed against her sports bra, sent electric sensations through her body as Harry’s thumbs grazed over them. 

She placed her hand over his and squeezed her breast. 

“More, please,” she pleaded and kissed him even deeper, “I won’t break.” 

She stepped back from him and took off her sports bra. Harry’s eyes lit with awe and desire at the sight. Everything from her hair, to her sparkling eyes, to the way the light bounced of the shape of her toned muscles, made him want to bow down and worship. Nothing he had ever done or ever could do would make him think he deserved the privilege of seeing Macy’s half-nude body before him. 

Macy reached for her bottoms, Harry grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“Not yet,” he said and kissed her. He bent his knees, pulling them both down to the mat below them. When both their knees touched the ground, Macy moved her knee right between Harry’s legs, gently rubbing herself on his thigh and stroking his strained erection with her thigh. She pushed him down in the mat, continuing to grind their lower bodies into each other. 

Suddenly, Harry grabbed the top of her head and her waist and rolled them until Macy was on her back. Then he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. 

Surprised, but excited, Macy laughed, “What are you doing?”

Harry leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

“Grappling,” he said and kissed down her body and licked around her breasts. 

Trailing his tongue around her nipple, but still not touching it, he kept speaking, “You said you wanted to practice holds. Try to get out of it.” 

Between gasps and whimpers, Macy muttered, “This isn’t what I had in my mind.”

Harry looked up her then, his eyes dark with need. His face looked so much like his darklighter, it was almost frightening… and yet Macy felt her arousal spike as she reveled in the fact that it was her Harry who looking at her with that passionate hunger. 

“Isn’t it though?” he asked, his voice hitting a deeper timber she had never heard before. 

Holding her gaze, he released her wrists and glided his hands down her arms, along the side of breasts, down her torso and to her waist where his hands slipped under her leggings.

“Isn’t this…” 

He leaned down and swept his tongue across her nipple and inched his fingers closer to her pussy. 

“Exactly”

He licked the underside of her breasts and teased her clit with gentle brushes, but not real pressure. 

“What you wanted,” he finished and sucked her breast and rubbed his thumb circular strokes on her clit. 

“Yes!” she moaned out, unapologetically loud, finally getting some relief from pulsing lust that had been building since she entered the attic. 

She rolled hips in time with his strokes as Harry switched breast, give equal attention to the left side of her upper body. A part of her wanted to speak, but there were no words, just the desire to give herself over experience Harry was creating for her. She felt the pads of his fingers coaxing her inner muscles causing her pussy tremble and contract in pleasure. He added another finger, increasing the sensation and sending minor bolts of electricity up Macy’s nervous system, short circuiting her brain again and again until she felt like a live wire. 

“Harry,” she moaned out and he left her breasts and started kissing down her toned abs. He settled in between her legs and pulled off the rest of her leggings. With Macy completely bare in front of him, Harry stopped. He just stared, taking in every inch of her. Macy looked at him with soft eyes. 

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. Everything,” he said. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath. Then he looked at her with pure, uncomplicated adoration and wonder. 

“I just want you to be happy,” he finished. 

Macy smiled, reached up and kissed him, “I am happy. With you.” 

Harry’s eyes shone with a look that so open and vulnerable, it almost made Macy weep. And then he surged forward, capturing Macy’s mouth in a long, deep, slow kiss that made time, magic and everything outside of their little world inconsequential. 

Too soon for Macy’s liking, Harry brought the kiss to a close and, in no uncertain terms, ordered her, “Lie down.” 

Macy had no choice, but to obey, anxiously awaiting what Harry would do next.

Harry licked his lips and lowered himself down between Macy’s legs. He placed kisses up one thigh and down the other, avoiding her mound completely. 

“Harry,” she breathed out, “You are so evil.” 

Harry quirked one side of his face up, “Am I now?” 

He licked a line from her upper thigh right to the hood of her clit. He lifted his head up slightly to watch her reaction as he softly reintroduced his fingers to her sensitive inner walls. He stroked and stroked in deeper and deeper circles and watched her eyes close as she drowned in the sensations flooding her body. Then he smoothly eased out his fingers out of her clit and replaced it with his tongue. 

“OH!” Macy shouted in surprise and Harry devoured her. His tongue felt warm and flexible as he diligently focused on her pleasure. Taking in every sound, moan and whimper, his mouths quested, trying to find the spots that excited her. He tasted every inch of her clit, using his tongue to spell her full name. M. A. C. Y. V. A. U. G. H. N. 

“Harryyy,” she whined. 

“Yes, my love,” he replied in a calm voice as if he weren’t torturing her with pleasure. 

“I’m gonna…” 

He trapped the edge of her clit between his lips and sucked. Macy’s words melted into a pleasurable gasp. His tongue slipped out from his mouth and continued to glide and sweep across her responsive folds. 

“I…” she tried again in a vain attempt to regain some of the control that she had lost as Harry played her body like a violin concerto. 

Then he stilled his tongue and looked at her, “Do you want me to stop?” 

She opened her eyes, “Huh?” 

“Do you want me to stop, Macy?” he asked again, clear. 

“I…” she breathed harder and pulled her mind back from the from the distant stars Harry had sent it to. 

“I’m feeling so much,” she said in shaky breaths, “You make me feel so good.” 

Harry’s eyes bore into her, “But do you want me to stop? Is it too much?”

“Yes,” she said and Harry slowly lifted up. Macy grabbed his shoulders, keeping him still. 

“I wasn’t done,” she said quickly, “It is too much. But I want it to be too much. I want it to be so much that I can feel you on my body forever. I don’t want you to stop. Ever.”

A devilish smile spread across his face as Macy sealed her fate. His head lowered and fiercely committed to doing delicious things to her pussy with his mouth. He swept his tongue up and down her moist center and then used his finger to open deeper levels for his tongue to reach. He was merciless as Macy’s whimpers and cries started to reach their peak. 

“More,” she cried. 

Finally convinced that she was ready, Harry licked two of his fingers and glided them into her pussy. 

“Oh my God,” she gasped and Harry continued to suck, lick and lavish her clit with attention while stroking her pussy. His fingers danced inside her, easing in, easing out, twisting, separating until finally he rubbed circles under just the right spot, again and again. Until finally...

“SHIT!” Macy screamed, and practically levitated off the ground as she came hard all over Harry’s fingers and mouth. 

Harry held her hips to him as she pulsed and writhed all over his face. He licked up every drop of her essence as her body slowly calmed with the last tremors of pleasure. He kissed back up her body until he hovered above her face. She reached up and kissed him deeply, pulling him down on her naked body. 

“You” she said in between open-mouthed kisses, “are wearing too many clothes.” 

“I don’t--” 

Macy wrapped her legs around Harry’s and rolled him on his back. Shocked, Harry watched in fascination as Macy leaned over him like a satisfied cat. He was already painfully hard from watching Macy seek her pleasure, but now it seemed he was at her mercy. He liked that. A lot. 

“Too many clothes,” she repeated in low purr. She reached her hand up and stroked his face. 

“Harry Greenwood,” she said with surprising formally, “May I touch you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?  
> Should I continue, should I stop there?? As I've discovered... Smut is hard (no pun intended) Is this working? I had a breakthrough when I started thinking about Harry as a very passionate demisexual because my need for canon complaint and consistent characterization won't let me go!!! 
> 
> So does it work for you? Any feedback would be highly appreciated.


End file.
